i dont need a knight in shinning armour
by raerae4533
Summary: bella walk through a park on her way to one of alices function wha happens when Edward has to save her-one shot ExB pairings-one shot my do a edward pov, crappy sumary-i mean its terriable and so is my spelling...one shot cannon pairing ExB only


**I don't need a knight in shining armor, just one in aluminum foil**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own twilight nor will I ever. This is for all you reviews out there that I promised another story after 10. This story will need 20 to get another time addicting read just for you. **

Chapter 1:

You ever had that feeling like you were being stalked or even watched, well tonight was the night for Bella Swan as she crossed the street towards the park to cut across and save some time. She was on her way to Alice Whitlock her best friend, who was a fashion designer and married to a big rich Texan names Jasper. They all met in high school and Alice and Jasper soon became the biggest thing next to Edward Cullen's conquests. He had been a player and moved to some big school mommy and daddy paid for, while the rest of them worked hard to get where they are today.

The lurking feeling got worst as she came closer to the other side, just as she could view the top of the gate on the other side of the hill a stranger stepped in front of her and she heard the whisper of clothing to indicate one behind her as well. She was too frightened to scream for help, also because when she was just about ready to run and escape the man from behind her grabbed she with one arm and the other came across her mouth before she left out a scream.

The attacker in front of her stalked forward with a vicious grin slapped onto ugly teeth less face. As he grew closer she could smell the wrought that wafted out around him. He was just about too much to stand.

She bites her beholder and tried to spring free towards the exit but before she could make a hasty retreat he had her again. "Easy man this chick is rabid I might need rabies shot when we are done with her." The gravelly voice grated on her nerves as she jerked around trying to get out of his hold, yet the more she moved the more her attacker held firm. The other man moved in front of the bushes that were directly in front of her ruining her next escape route. Before she could do anything the man disappeared into said bushes, but you could make out the sound of a scuffle throughout them.

Her beholder voice almost shook through his entire body as he called out." Erik is everything okay in there." After a little bit his grip loosened enough that she could get out of his hold. With the burst of her adrenaline she took off towards the gate, only to look back when she reached it. Yet when she did there was no one in sight, with a sigh of relief she turned around and slammed into a wall of a rock hard body.

The scream that couldn't get out before erupted as the man approached her. "Easy Bella, it just me" she recognized that velvety yet husky tone. The man reached up and took off his hood.

"Edward" she exclaimed as bent down to help her up. "Why were you in the park tonight and was it you that saved me," She wrapped her arms around him a hug tight enough it could have killed a bear, she was so happy to see him and not one of her attackers tonight.

"Yeah it was me, next time you accept Alice's invitation to take a cab and don't take it upon you to get there on foot." He growled at her as they started to walk to a shiny silver Volvo, it had to be his because I looked expensive and screamed money. He opened the car door and helped her into her seat; while she watched him walk around the car she could see him keeping an eye on her through the windshield.

"Relax Bella and go to sleep; I'll take you to my apartment where you can rest some more the shock would not have left you system yet. I'll let Alice know why you couldn't make it." She spoke in a soothing tone that commanded sleep.

"Before I rest Edward why were you in the park?" He cast a look at her from the corner his eye.

"Because Alice told me what you were doing and why. So I followed you until the attackers. Do you know you could have been hurt then what was I going to do? "He sounded like he was musing to himself now. "I would have an all-consuming rage to I hurt them and left them tied to the park benches for the cops to find." He glanced at her as her eyes started to droop.

"Thanks Edward, I would know what to do without you, you my knight in shining armor." She spoke in a hushed tone as sleep started to take her.

"Bella the only thing shinny is my car" he grinned to himself as her eyes dropped more and her breathing slowed.

"fine, then you are at least my man in aluminum foil." He breathing turned ragged to indicate she was sleeping and Edwards grinned to himself. This was one of the ways to help get himself right into her heart.


End file.
